


A Good Feeling

by shinees



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (legal) age difference !! gotta lov it, M/M, actual bickering, club atmosphere, jaemin is a lil binch tbhv, lots of feelings lmao, minor character is trans, orgasm denial :)))))), smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinees/pseuds/shinees
Summary: Jaehyun's first time at a club is on his 19th birthday and a stranger named Doyoung is there to make it more... fun.   [ AU in which Jaehyun lies about his age to impress 26 year old Doyoung ]





	

**Author's Note:**

> prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Jaehyun goes clubbing to celebrate his coming of age. He meets a really good looking guy at the bar. When Doyoung tells him he's 26, Jaehyun panicks a little and lies about his age. The meeting ends in the best sex he's ever had but now he doesn't know how to tell Doyoung that he's still just a student. (preferably top!dy pls ^^)_
> 
>  
> 
> i took a lot of liberties with this yikEs
> 
> enjoy i lov u

;:☆:;

Jaehyun had spent his seventeenth birthday jerking off in his parents' basement, and the room had smelled of rice flour from his little sister's bake-off the day before. There was nothing that could compare to the blissful feeling of his own hand heavy on his dick, faster and faster to match his impending orgasm. It was the best gift he's ever given to himself, coming four times and twitching on the bed from overstimulation, the muscles in his body contracting as he passes out.

Jaehyun had spent his eighteenth birthday in a stark contrast from his last - this time with his parents at a nice restaurant, his mother's reassuring words vibrant in the air; _we are so proud of you for doing well in school, son. We hope you are considering the college you want to go to, as you only have one year of high school left._ The dinner was formal and the slightest bit stiff, because Jaehyun had only wanted to spend his birthday with his friends and not at a place he feels like the odd-one-out while discussing future job opportunities (Jaehyun wants to be an idol, but he doesn't tell them that).

Jaehyun's nineteenth birthday is on the rise and Johnny won't stop planning. _It's going to be wild,_ he said. _Coming-of-age parties are the best. Let's invite some hot college guys._ He thinks for a moment that Johnny is exaggerating the occasion a bit more than necessary, but it's all in good fun, and who knows - maybe Jaehyun will be able to sneak in a drink or two (or five). Johnny has it planned that they will be meeting at his house for the party, but it's 3 in the morning when Jaehyun gets a text rearranging the schedule.

_problems at home. wanna party at a club instead? you're legal_

Jaehyun texts back without letting the words register, just letting them skim the outline of his consciousness lazily.

_ok hyung. now sleep._

The sound of wind outside his window is a lullaby that brings him to sleep.

;:☆:;

"Hey, Nana." Taeyong greets Jaehyun's little sister as he watches her shift behind the open slit of the door (she never liked Taeyong at all, and her narrowed eyes are undeniable proof). "Can I come in?" He asks, because her dark aura make him feel as though he needs to ask permission to visit his best friend.

"I don't know. _Can_ you?" She replies mockingly, promptly closing the door in her unnecessary teenage rage. 

"Classic comeback." Taeyong kicks his foot into the door just in time, a prevention from closing it. "Find new material." He mutters it under his breath, though he knows she hears every word. 

Taeyong hitches the bag (full of makeup and clothes, which are essential party preparations) higher on his shoulder to keep from slipping. Jaehyun's voice from inside the house is loud enough for him to hear, "Jaemin, let the poor guy in."

After a brief yet intense stare-down between Taeyong and Jaemin, she relents and swings the door open in frustration as it hits the wall with her vigor. Suddenly, he is assulted with the (terrifying) sight of an an angry Jaemin in all of her five feet and six inches of winged eyeliner and sock-stuffed bra. "I've got my eyes on you." The owner of said attributes says menacingly. "Everywhere you go, Lee Taeyong, I'm watching you."

"Chill, kiddo." Taeyong says belittlingly, even though he is admittedly the slightest bit afraid of Jaemin in all her wicked sixteen year old girlpower (Taeyong will never understand how her father views her as an angel - has he been on the receiving end of her infamous wicked eye? Probably not).

Taeyong walks inside, careful to avoid making any contact with Jaemin. She has a clear aura of angst radiating off of her body, even if she was only sighing uninterestedly a few feet away. At least he is enveloped in an immediate sense of comfort at the scent of the Jung's home, welcoming him in an array of cinnamon bark and hazelnut. It's so familiar to Taeyong, years of play-time as a child spent in the kitchen as Jaehyun's mother makes dinner or after school memories of the blow-up pool in their backyard. _Home_. 

"I thought you were gonna be here at six?" Jaehyun's voice from his stance on the stairs breaks Taeyong from his reverie. The clock proclaims it's seven o'clock already and Taeyong apologizes as he heads upstairs.

"Soccer practice." He excuses a little dryly, the thought reminding him of how sweaty he is. "That's what happens when your coach is a perfectionist."

They sit on Jaehyun's bed once they enter his room (all sights of evil Jaemin gone) and they begin to sort through the items in Taeyong's bag, preparing for the party.

"Sucks to be you." 

Taeyong ignores his comment in favor of dumping all the contents from the bag onto the bed, unorganized makeup and jewelry displayed in a messy jumble on the white bedspread.

"Hey, hey," Jaehyun cuts in a little rushed, "this cheap shit better not stain my bedspread. If I see any dark smudges, I'm suing." 

"Your bedspread is already so nasty to start with - aren't there Cheetos and cum stains on it? And also," Taeyong adds with a finger in the air for dramatic accusation's purposes," how dare you. This makeup is worth more than your life." 

"I need you to shut up before you give me an aneurysm." Jaehyun sighs as Taeyong clips his bangs back to allow clear access of his face. 

"Whatever," Taeyong mumbles, priming Jaehyun's face with a few products. "I'm going to make you look so irresistible."

"Oh really now?" Jaehyun says as he steals the brush away, getting the other's attention. "Are you implying I'm not already irresistible?"

"That is indeed what I'm implying, yes." Taeyong replies, and he's desperate to get the brush back from Jaehyun's dangerous hands because _that's his good blending brush_. 

"Fine. Then we aren't using this." Jaehyun tosses out the red lipstick at random from the pile and lets it fall to the floor (much to Taeyong's disapproval - his neck veins pop out when it hits the ground). "And this has gotta go." Jaehyun continues a little sadistically, removing various colorful eyeshadows to join the red lipstick in its dejected shame. "These look bad against my skin tone."

"Great, more for me." Taeyong mumbles (though it's obvious he's trying to hide his dismay at his fallen makeup products) as he picks the colors up, holding them carefully as though they've been personally offended. 

"Shouldn't Yuta be here soon, too?" Jaehyun asks once Taeyong's complaining has died down and began applying the rest of the makeup.

"He better be." Taeyong says wearily. "He's bringing my heels."

;:☆:;

Jaemin watches from her seat atop the cold bathroom counter in curiosity as Taeyong applies a smokey gray eye shadow to the outer corner of Jaehyun's eyelids.

"Stop blinking."

"Sorry." Jaehyun apologizes and shifts, his hands fiddling together in a trace of nervousness. "I'm not as used to this as you are." 

Taeyong agrees silently, a noncommittal hum, and applies a bit of eyeliner to complete the look. He steps back to look at the final outcome, a sleek style that accentuates his eyes. 

"You look like an idol, Jae." Taeyong says in blatant amazement, letting his American nickname slip out. "I did so well. You can thank me later."

"Hyung," Jaehyun says as he admires Taeyong's makeup work in the mirror, "it looks great." He was expecting this, as Taeyong plans to be a makeup artist in the future. 

They both hear Jaemin sigh obviously from her seat on the counter, so Jaehyun engages her in conversation by asking, "What do you think, Nana?" 

"It's alright, I guess." She says boredly, looking elsewhere in disinterest even when they both know she _loves_ makeup. "It's kind of dull. He doesn't stand out." 

"I wanted it to be more natural," Jaehyun explains, "so this is what I wanted."

"Just because you like clown makeup doesn't mean that natural tones should be boring." Taeyong says, his nerves endlessly getting edged on by Jaemin. 

Jaehyun senses an upcoming argument between the bickering pair, so he cuts in with, "Yong! Why don't you show Nana how to put on false eyelashes? Please?"

Her eyes light up before they fall. "I prefer if Yuta oppa shows me. Taeyong is stinky."

"I just finished soccer practice, you fucking ass." Taeyong says, now beginning to work on Jaehyun's hair who sighs at the magical touch of his head being combed and massaged with product. 

"Oh, that's a bad one." Jaemin says as her voice cracks, but she finishes shamelessly as if it didn't happen. "Five dollars in the swear jar. Pay up, smelly."

"As if you haven't heard worse?" Taeyong asks incredulously, and Jaehyun knows he's frustrated because Taeyong massages his head too hard. "You're sixteen."

"And innocent." She flips her hair over her shoulder smugly, her eyes (and amateur eyeliner skills) looking off into the distance a little comically.

"Innocent - _right_. Do you want me to mention what Jaehyun told me he found under your bed last week?" Taeyong asks, momentarily pausing his hair styling to look at her dead on with his equally as intense stare.

Jaemin looks away fast and remains silent, her head down. 

"That's what I thought." Taeyong says as he finishes the messy look to Jaehyun's hair. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must shower and get dressed."

Taeyong disappears from their bathroom to gather his clothes, and Jaehyun pats his little sister's head. "Me too." He follows his best friend into the bedroom and leaves her in the bathroom to play with makeup or something. He doesn't really want to know what she does, honestly. 

Taeyong had brought his own clothes with him in the bag, a short burgundy dress with slits to show his stomach. He knows he can rock the concept, and his confidence raises (not like he needed an ego boost but whatever) when he does so. He _knows_ how much it confuses people, makes strangers momentarily reconsider their opinions of attraction, and it excites Taeyong endlessly. 

"You're not wearing that." Taeyong says as Jaehyun walks out of the closet wearing a flannel shirt. "Nuh uh, _no_ , get back into that closet and change right now. And don't come out until you look fuckable."

Jaehyun comes out a moment later wearing something a little tighter, a little see through, and Taeyong smiles his approving dad smile. "Nice choice. I'm proud, son."

"Thanks, _dad_." Jaehyun says under his breath.

"That's daddy to you," Taeyong corrects a little pointedly, "and with that, we should call Yuta to make sure he's on his way. I'm going to shower."

Jaehyun makes small talk with Jaemin as they wait, and Taeyong comes out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later, cleaned and dressed from head to toe (Jaemin sneaks out when they aren't looking). The pair head out of the room together, Taeyong in his dress that clings to his flat chest and smooth stomach, and Jaehyun with his skinny jeans and tank top ("The kind that makes you look really muscular, Jaehyun. Wait - I can see your nipples, too! Great choice.").

Jaemin notices them leaving and peeks her head into the hallway from her room where she had somehow transported to. "Happy birthday, oppa." She calls out to Jaehyun, then locks her eyes menacingly on Taeyong, though they soften at seeing his dress.

It takes a minute before she looks at Taeyong and says, "I like you better when you're dressed up and have makeup on. You look less scary. And pretty."

"I'm always pretty, sweetie." Taeyong says as he leans back against the wall in sudden model-mode. 

"Wow, you're a good liar." The spite returns to her face. 

Taeyong is about to owe twenty dollars to the swear jar when they are interrupted by someone ringing the doorbell incessantly, opening it to find Yuta running in and shouting, "Happy birthday, I hope I'm not late!"

"You're late, but I don't care! Thank you!" Jaehyun hugs Yuta in greeting tightly, feeling how warm his hyung is. 

Meanwhile, Taeyong's eyes are fixed on Yuta who's wearing natural yet elegant makeup with dangling earrings, clubbing clothes already on and his work uniform in hand. "I forget you can actually look like this." Taeyong admires the skillful artistry behind the makeup as he wraps an arm around his friend's waist.

"Yuta looks so pretty." Jaemin whines as she looks at him, then at herself in a nearby mirror. Her voice cracks in the awkward way that teenage boys do during puberty. "I wish I were shorter. And..." she tugs at her Adams apple, "a little more normal." 

"You're normal and always pretty too, Nana. Now invite some friends over while I'm away and don't tell mom that I let you know we have candy in the third cabinet to the left of the sink." Jaehyun tells her as he pats her head reassuringly. He knows how negative she can sometimes become about herself, her body image, and he's there to help her with it. 

"Thanks, Jaehyun." She smiles at him, a rare sight. "Go have fun at the party but don't get too nasty. You've only been nineteen for about six hours." 

"Thanks for the word of advice." Jaehyun says fondly as heads out the door with his two friends closely behind him.

The air is already chilly, cooling the skin on his bare arms at the sudden temperature change - the Jung's house is always warm. The three of them make small talk as they drive to the club that Johnny and their high school friends are waiting at, but not before fighting over who gets the front seat.

Yuta wins, and although Taeyong is pissed, he's quick to open the car door for Yuta when they arrive ("What a gentleman, Taeyong. I like it."). Jaehyun opens his own car door for himself and makes the two listen to a brief rant about his thoughts on chivalry. Within minutes they reach the club, texting Johnny and the others that they have arrived.

Jaehyun feels a little nervous at the thought of it all; there will be people, alcohol, smoking, music, dancing; an array of cool adult things that he's finally allowed to partake in. His heart beats excitedly at the prospect of these new things, yet trying to hide his nerves all at once. The music is loud from outside as they approach the line, and while Yuta and Taeyong make easy conversation beside him, Jaehyun squirms in anticipation. He can control himself, he knows he can.

When they reach the front of the line, bouncer asks for his ID with vague disinterest. Jaehyun excitedly presents himself as the nineteen year old Jung Jaehyun, proud of his new adult status even if the bouncer couldn't care less.

Being accepted inside raises his nerves even higher, suddenly in a darkly lit environment with people everywhere - there's so much to see and everything is _new_. 

"Nervous?" Taeyong asks, by his side the whole time. 

Jaehyun can only nod, and Yuta offers a drink to calm him down - to which they all end up at the bar within a minute, the two eldest explaining to the noob all the best drinks along with their effects. 

Johnny and the rest of his friends should be meeting them by the bar soon too, and Jaehyun is excited to have a fun night with his friends. He's considering what drink he wants when Taeyong excuses himself to the restroom, leaving him and Yuta to talk easily about what to order. The music is loud, but from their place by the bar, it isn't too difficult to hear if you lean in and pay attention. 

Jaehyun finally gathers courage to order a Hite lager, the dark beer on tap filling up the cooled mug to the top and set on the bar for him to take. It's with careful hands that he grabs the beer, and someone behind him says, "I'll pay." 

_No way,_ Jaehyun thinks to himself. _It's just like a drama_. He turns around to face the owner of the voice and is shocked, firstly, to see vibrant red-orange hair. Next he notices a slender build, a kind face, soft eyes with a warm touch to them. Jaehyun watches the unfamiliar man pull out money from his pocket smoothly, cooly, _confidently_ as if he's done this before. 

"Thank you." Jaehyun bows politely in gratitude, feeling a little awkward yet flattered all the same. He didn't expect to be hit on this quickly. Neither does Yuta, because he's stifling his laughter a few feet away, backing away from the two of them inconspicuously. 

"No problem," the stranger says, voice unfamiliar but lovely all the same, "was that your boyfriend? If not, I don't mean to offend-"

" _No,_ no, yikes. He's just a friend." Jaehyun says quickly, making it obvious that they are not together by sending the snickering Yuta a nasty look. He hopes to God that he doesn't sound desperate or childish. 

"Then in that case, I'll buy any of the drinks you order tonight." The (generous) stranger says, and Jaehyun is nearly taken aback because he knows how expensive some drinks can get.

"That's asking too much." Jaehyun bows deeply again because he is nervous as hell and wants to seem polite. 

"I insist. No need for such formalities." The man smiles, and it's so _breathtaking_ that Jaehyun begins to realize he is extremely lucky for being in this situation. "I'm only 26." 

_Only 26?_ Jaehyun thinks to himself in panic. _I'm still in high school_. He can imagine Johnny's voice in his head saying, ' _Call him daddy,'_ but he doesn't. Though, he begins to wonder where Johnny has been this whole time (he also wonders if the stranger likes being called that, but he erases the thought as quickly as it had appeared).

"Ah, you're my hyung by one year." Jaehyun lies perfectly without a slip. If this beautiful stranger knew he was only nineteen, he might leave and - and _no_ , that can't happen, so Jaehyun confirms, "I'm 25." He only hopes he can successfully pull off 25 (though he's always been asked if he was older, so it must work out okay).

"Great." The man smiles, and in that moment, the light hits him just so; it brings out certain vibrant tones in his hair and a shine to his eyes that draws all attention to him. Jaehyun is immediately interested, captivated at the sight and hang on to every word. "My name is Dongyoung, but I go by Doyoung." 

_Cute_. "Nice to meet you, Doyoung. I'm Jaehyun." He says with a slight reservation at which name to use, Yoonoh or Jaehyun.

"Hm, very fitting." The man, Doyoung, says with a grin and sparkling eyes. 

Jaehyun hides his nervous at being complimented and says, "You think so?"

"Of course." He says, and his voice drops softer, stepping closer to compensate for the volume loss. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful person." 

There goes his heart again, racing and racing to no end at Doyoung's words. Jaehyun can't help but smile when Doyoung places his hands on Jaehyun's hips and says, "What are your plans for tonight?" 

" _Anything_." He replies, hoping that it doesn't get misconstrued.

"Okay, okay." Doyoung says, and he steps back just a little to look at the younger fully (at which Jaehyun steps closer to keep the distance as slight as possible). "Do you want to go to my place?" 

" _Yes_." Jaehyun says fervently, suddenly filled with adrenaline and excitement at the prospect of _sex_ with _Doyoung_ on his _birthday_. Everything feels so fluid and natural in this moment (and he hasn't even really drank his beer) that the reply is easy. _Yes_.

In the back of his mind, he vaguely hears Taeyong giving him a lecture about not going home with strangers, but Jaehyun ignores it. 

He has a good feeling about this.

;:☆:;

Jaehyun is not a virgin.

And that's the interesting thing, because he's fooled around with Yuta once or twice (or maybe closer to five times, if he's being honest) - so when Doyoung starts to trace his fingers over Jaehyun's body in all the right places, Jaehyun can't pinpoint why he's so _nervous._

He's done this before; he's done it in Yuta's bedroom and he's done it in their high school bathroom. It isn't anything new, and yet Jaehyun finds himself shying away from Doyoung's minor advances in nervousness. Maybe he should have actually drank his beer instead of allowing himself to be distracted by Doyoung and his pretty eyes and nice lips and the more he thinks about it, the more his nerves increase.

They've made it to Doyoung's apartment, a small and quaint place in an average location. The air is cool but their rising body heat is compensating enough. His nerves still reside in the pit of his stomach, heightening when their eyes meet. 

_Just do what you've done with Yuta,_ he assures himself, repeating the phrase in his mind like a mantra, yet somehow it does nothing to ease the anxiety in his stomach. All that he's left with is a pair of slightly trembling hands that aren't working like they should - though, at least Doyoung doesn't seem to notice. It's not as noticeable as, for instance, Jaehyun's growing hard on. And _that_ Doyoung notices. 

Doyoung's hands are cool and his fingers are firm, traveling with purpose against the waistband of Jaehyun's jeans - the same jeans that Taeyong made him change into after the previous pair were deemed unacceptable. Jaehyun silently prays his gratitude to Taeyong because Doyoung's voice, soft and smooth, says, "Your ass looks good in these jeans. _So_ good, baby."

Even though the endearment is just spoken in the heat of the moment, a slip of affection to add to the sensuality, it makes Jaehyun dizzy with desire. He _likes_ Doyoung already, likes the way his hands are swift and undo his buttons with ease, or the way his fingers hook into Jaehyun's pants and slides them down to his ankles. No, he _loves_ it.

Even though he should be focused on Doyoung and his skilled hands and beautiful lips and enticing body, Jaehyun can't help but allow his mind to wander. Out of nervousness his attention is drawn to his surroundings instead, distracted at every detail. The picture with a light frame of three girls standing in a row, or the fruit bowl with keys in it - Jaehyun can't focus. 

"Is something wrong?" Doyoung's voice cuts in, melodic even at a moment like this. In the darkly lit apartment his eyes seem eyes bigger, more innocent and inviting than Jaehyun has ever seen. 

It's those words that really bring the situation to Jaehyun's attention. This is happening, _really_ happening, and he's going to remember this night forever; it might not be his first time, but it's his first while being a real adult, and he can't fuck this up. He feels the pressure building, rising steadily, both his nerves and arousal swirling into an intoxicating mixture in his stomach. 

"Everything is okay." Jaehyun says, yet his voice sounds the slightest bit dry. "It would be more than okay if we find a bed." He is acutely aware that they are standing a little aimlessly in Doyoung's apartment living room. 

Doyoung smiles, a quiet laugh escaping, and it almost looks out of place in this situation. It's too cute and endearing to come from someone standing half naked with a noticeable erection straining his underwear, and yet there Doyoung is, defying reason. Jaehyun wonders briefly what Doyoung is like, or how his personality shines in a regular environment - not when he's about to fuck. He seems soft and sweet with hidden undertones of something spicy, and it heightens Jaehyun's curiosity endlessly. 

"Bed, right." Doyoung says, and he still looks beautiful even under the shitty lighting. "Follow me." 

It's only been a few minutes, but up until this moment, it's primarily been petting, rubbing, and touching (with a stark avoidance of kissing on the lips - perhaps it's too personal?). Yet the mood changes from sexual tension without release to the height of arousal, Doyoung climbing comfortably onto the bed as Jaehyun mimics him, except more clumsily. 

Doyoung seems so confident and cool, showing off his body. Jaehyun is exposing a side of himself he doesn't show often, and he's so light headed with uncertainty at the prospect of failing in some regard. Yet at once, he's completely sure of himself. He nerve felt like this with Yuta, perhaps because they are already so comfortable with each other, but with a stranger there is a feeling that screams _I need to impress you_. Jaehyun feels it strongly now. 

He doesn't want to take his clothes off, not yet - nervousness is clouding his judgement. His fear is overriding his common sense in the form of his brain worrying, _What will Doyoung think? Will he like what he sees? And what if he's doesn't?_ Jaehyun is sitting completely still amidst his non-stop racing heartbeat, fearing that moving an inch will upset the unspoken balance between them. 

Doyoung seems to begin sensing Jaehyun's nerves, taking his hand to caress the side of Jaehyun's face from his hair to his chin; it's a gesture so caring, so out of place for this situation, yet Jaehyun finds his heart clenching at the feeling. It sets him at ease only slightly, shoulders still stiff even after, but the tension noticeably begins to dissolve when Doyoung kisses him. 

It's a very soft press of lips to the corner of his mouth, not an invitation for anything more, and a Jaehyun appreciates that. 

"Have you done this before?" Doyoung asks, sitting close to Jaehyun and looking at him with such sincerity, far more than expected from a one night stand. 

"Yeah, of course." Jaehyun replies, and he's close enough to count Doyoung's eyelashes. He's no longer distracted by his surroundings, completely focused on Doyoung and his irresistible beauty. "It's just been a while." 

Doyoung listens to his words and presses his lips against Jaehyun's jaw, soft and reassuring. "I'll be gentle, then."

"No, no," Jaehyun laughs as his nerves are replaced with light hearted teasing, "I'm not fragile. Too gentle can be frustrating."

"Okay, I'm glad you agree." Doyoung says into his ear, lowly and full of sensuality. 

Jaehyun finds his words curious, asking as he finds the courage to run his hand across Doyoung's chest, "You were willing to go gently, even if you didn't like it?" 

"You seem nervous." Doyoung replies, but his breath hitches when Jaehyun pinches his nipple. "If it would have put you at ease, then yes." 

"You're not just saying that?" Jaehyun asks along with another flick to Doyoung's nipple, raised and perky at the mindless contact. Even just this brief conversation has begun to ebb away his nerves enough to initiate contact. 

"Of course not." Doyoung says as he unbuttons his jeans and pulling them down, leaving him only in boxers. Even sitting on the bed, he removes them swiftly. 

Jaehyun wants to look at Doyoung now, to take him all in and enjoy the sight, so he does. He lets his eyes trace over his abdomen and his legs and everything else on his body. _Mesmerizing_. "That's kind of you." 

"Thank you." Doyoung says and notices Jaehyun's line of vision, readjusting his body to look even more appealing, if possible. "I try."

And suddenly, their words have run out. There's nothing left to say, yet a million things left to _do_ , and Doyoung is just waiting for a sign from Jaehyun to take the next step. 

The sign comes in the form of Jaehyun sliding off his underwear, slow and as enticing as he can, an invitation to begin. At this, Doyoung does the same; his fingers drag down his underwear to reveal his half-hard dick, bobbing at the release of the fabric. It's nice, thick, dark - something that Jaehyun can see himself begging for. 

His own is almost completely hard (thanks to his raging teenage hormones), and there's a brief period of assessment where they both look at each other's body. Jaehyun loves all that he sees, and if the eagerness in which Doyoung gets the lube means anything, he feels the same.

Doyoung opens the bottle and the click of the plastic cap is noisy in the room, replaced with the slick noise of lube between hands rubbing together to heat it. When Doyoung's hands are lubed and warmed to his satisfaction, he reaches over to begin working on Jaehyun, slow movements of gentle strokes to begin with. It releases his nerves at once and allows him to just relax, enjoying the sensation of someone touching him. 

Jaehyun wants to be a part of the action too, grabbing the lube and making sure he coats the palm of his hand before stroking Doyoung; he drags his hand heavy from base to tip in the same way he likes it, drawing out a mild response from it. When Jaehyun begins to focus on the head only, quickening the pace to avoid teasing and making a twisting motion with his wrist, Doyoung's back arches in the slightest, alongside gentle hip bucking that begins. 

Neither of them get the right places at first, which is to be expected with every new partner someone has; Jaehyun likes things slow, but _hard_. If things go too fast, he doesn't have time to react. It's better for him when movements are drawn out, languid, a visible representation of the slow build up of heated arousal, yet intense enough for him to ache for release.

Doyoung understands this within a few moments of jerking him off, seeming as if he's committing to memory each reaction and calculating what he should try next. When Doyoung's hands grip tightly around Jaehyun's length and dragging slowly to the head, Jaehyun moans the loudest. 

Doyoung catches on and does it again, again, _again_ , until Jaehyun's hand loosens from his hold on Doyoung's length, overcome with pleasure and too distracted to continue.

Jaehyun has always known what Yuta liked in bed, not only because Yuta had outwardly told him, but also because they were familiar with each other at having done this multiple times. Here, though, is different; Jaehyun knows nothing about what Doyoung likes or dislikes in bed, and that's what makes it _great._

Discovering out what your partner likes is half the fun, trying different techniques in attempts to draw out their loudest moan of the night, comparing it with only the soft pants of a different position. It's a guessing game where every reaction from their partner is added to memory for next time, rewarding in the form of sudden groans of surprised pleasure. With Doyoung, everything is new and exciting, never knowing what comes next.

They've both reached a point where they are ready to move further and Jaehyun symbolizes this by switching positions to lay on his back, holding his knees to his chest for the best access. Doyoung bites his lip at the sight, eyes trailing all over his body before coming closer and circling his lubed finger by Jaehyun's entrance. 

"Are you ready, baby?" Doyoung asks with his soothing voice and Jaehyun nods at the sound, leaning his head back and letting his eyes fall shut as he inserts the first finger. 

It isn't bad at all, just slightly uncomfortable. It's somewhat of a familiar feeling, the sensation of being filled with somebody else's body, and Jaehyun gets impatient because he wants _more._ Doyoung complies, yet another finger joining the last, and then one more. Jaehyun maintains a steady rhythm of breath as Doyoung moves his fingers in a massaging manner, the tip of his middle finger beginning to rub against Jaehyun's prostate as the tension builds up. 

"Hurts?" Doyoung asks to be sure, continuing his ministrations inside of Jaehyun - slow and intense, just as he likes it.

"No, it's-" Jaehyun's breath hitches as his prostate begins to fully feel all that Doyoung is doing. "Good, _really_ good."

"Let me know if you want to stop." Doyoung says firmly by means of reassurance as he slides his fingers out - Jaehyun feels empty at the loss, but the prospect of Doyoung inside of him is enough to keep him from whining. He watches Doyoung tear open a condom packet and roll it on, his long fingers wrapping around his own dick and giving himself a few good pumps in preparation. 

It's a slow process of sinking in deeper and deeper, but Jaehyun enjoys the pleasurable burn of stretching, being full of Doyoung who carefully pushes in further. Jaehyun is too consumed by the throbbing sensation to do much else than lay there and take it, so Doyoung runs his hands along Jaehyun's stomach idly, touching and rubbing the skin from his chest to his thighs in an attempt to distract him, to divert his attention elsewhere as the pain subsides. 

Jaehyun regains his senses when he feels his body beginning to react, his prostate once again being met, though instead of fingers it's the head of Doyoung's dick that triggers the pleasure. Things begin to feel more comfortable as they start to move in unison, a slow and rhythmic pushing in and pulling out that is already making Jaehyun twitch. 

In this moment their age gap seems the most stark, Doyoung's confident moves compared to Jaehyun's teenage insecurities hold the most difference - their levels of experience likely range as well, and Jaehyun prays that it isn't as noticeable as he thinks it is. If Doyoung picks up on this, he must not care, because he leans forward to brush his forehead against Jaehyun's, lips pressing small and mindless kisses across the side of his face. 

Jaehyun finally relaxes enough to begin acting without nervous forethought or second guessing, letting his instincts take over in the form of touching here and biting there. Any expanse of Doyoung's skin that is on display is vulnerable to Jaehyun's lips in sloppy kisses that he grins into (it's more accurately likened to lips being pressed against skin and breath dampening the surface - he can't control his grin).

Jaehyun allows his hormones and teen intuition to guide his nervous hands to where they should go, gripping the curve of Doyoung's lower back, tracing patterns in the shape of nothing on the empty space of skin he finds. The room is dimly lit and the bed is unfamiliar but Doyoung is close and _inside_ of him, and Jaehyun wonders why he was worried in the first place. 

He allows Doyoung to determine the speed in which they should go, especially considering the lack of experience Jaehyun has. Yuta liked things fast and quick, but now that Jaehyun is letting Doyoung remain in control, he's finding that the elder is taking things slow and thoughtful - just the way Jaehyun likes. 

He can already feel the tightness building up, coiling in his stomach at each thrust. Doyoung is addicting, his movements languid and fluid enough for Jaehyun to crave more and more and _more._ In attempts to feel as much as he can, he runs his hands all over Doyoung's skin, committing to memory how it feels under his fingertips. 

It's somewhat of an revelation how different Doyoung us compared to him - his skin is much rougher, his bones more prominent by both touch and sight, and his hands are calloused and big. Jaehyun himself in only familiar with his own body, his own small hands and soft skin. The differences between them intrigue him even further, desperate to feel everything at once. 

"So sexy, so _good_." Jaehyun hears his own voice say when Doyoung changes from thrusting to rolling his hips, a circular motion and hitting every angle. He can feel the tension rising, a heavy fullness that makes him feel drowsy with need. 

They continue at a steady rhythm until Jaehyun can't control himself from squirming underneath Doyoung, his back arching alongside his muscles beginning to tighten and clench. "I can feel it coming, Doyoung. I- _fuck_."

Just when Jaehyun thinks he's going to fall over the edge and orgasm, Doyoung pulls out of him with a sly smirk. Jaehyun can't comprehend _why_ the fuck he did that, and he's willing to finger himself to completion if Doyoung is stubborn enough to not back inside of him. He feels so empty and misses the feeling - he wants to whine about it, wants to feel full and filled up again, but Doyoung is just touching himself as Jaehyun fidgets in confusion.

"You can only come with my permission." Doyoung says lowly into his ear, and suddenly, the idea of being entirely dependant on another person to climax is... nice. It's new, it's interesting, and Doyoung moves to hold together both of Jaehyun's wrists above his head to keep from touching himself. 

It's almost torture being left to thrust up into the air with no friction, no satisfaction, only his dick bobbing against his stomach painfully, darkly and throbbing with frustration. Doyoung seems to enjoy watching this new scene unfold, Jaehyun being somewhat helpless underneath him. 

It's when Doyoung starts to drag his flat tongue across Jaehyun's nipple, toying with the other one that he truly loses his patience, bucking up on Doyoung's stomach - and even that slightest bit of friction is giving him some satisfaction, but not _enough_. Doyoung is attempting to distract him by touching and tasting wherever he can, even a few kittenish licks to the head of the younger's dick. Jaehyun almost cries out at the sensation of warm breath and a smooth tongue on his aching body, Doyoung even humming with quiet laughter to add a sight vibration. 

"Now, baby. Come for me." He says, and those words are the only thing Jaehyun needs to release, the adrenaline of the orgasm now washing over his body and spurting onto his abdomen in clear strings. His stomach is visibly quivering at the intensity of his release, completely spent. 

Jaehyun can't catch his breath from this, his naked body sweaty and sticking to the sheets beneath him. His eyelids are heavy and he's suddenly tired, but he also wants to look at Doyoung, gage his expression and figure what he must be thinking. There's a glint in his eyes that only just appeared now, a kind of mesmerizing stare that Jaehyun hadn't seen throughout the night until this moment. 

Jaehyun doesn't know why Doyoung is looking at him like that with his big eyes blown wide open and pupils dilating, but Jaehyun wants to do something about it - maybe it will ease the clenching of his heart. Even still short of breath, he leans towards Doyoung and takes his length into his mouth, bobbing his head in the way that Yuta had once told him was perfect. He manages to circle his tongue just so, enough to make Doyoung run his fingers through Jaehyun's dark hair and whine softly to himself. It was hardly audible, and Jaehyun wouldn't have need able to hear it if not for their close proximity. 

Doyoung is at his climax within a few more nicely timed hollowed cheeks and pumps of his hand, being sure to tug Jaehyun's hair to make him lean back and away from the mess Doyoung makes. Some still lands on Jaehyun's face, a bit on his chin and cheek that Doyoung wipes away easily. 

Jaehyun can't help but stare up at Doyoung, taking in the beautiful sight and wishing to memorizing every second. He feels sore and tired like this, noticeable little gasps desperate for air of their own volition and shuddering breaths that he can't control.

A wave of exhaustion forces him to lay down on the bed though, asking, "Is it alright if I catch my breathe before I go? I promise I won't stay long." He _wants_ to stay long, but he doesn't want to impose and doesn't have an invitation to do so. 

That is, until Doyoung says, "You can stay as long as you want." He combs his fingers through Jaehyun's disheveled hair in a way that makes him feel very young. "I really enjoyed this. I hope you did as well." 

"I did." Jaehyun says, but his voice sounds too soft and he's overcome with a sudden shyness that draws his eyes away, looking everywhere but Doyoung. Something in his chest is rising and it feels like he's suffocating in the best way possible.

"You're breathtaking." Doyoung says with honesty laced in his voice, and Jaehyun has to close his eyes in order to hide his embarrassment. He can feel the weight of the elder's body sink into the bed beside him, a hand coming to idly draw lines on the skin of Jaehyun's arm. It makes him shiver. 

"We should do this again, if..." Jaehyun begins, though losing confidence as he speaks, "if you want to." 

"I think it's obvious I would love to." Doyoung says, and when Jaehyun opens his eyes, he sees a feint dusting of pink across the tops of Doyoung's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Jaehyun is almost positive his own face must be mimicking the same blush. 

The silence in the room is calming for the first few minutes, allowing them time to recover and relax. Neither of them move or speak for several minutes - Jaehyun is replaying in his mind everything that just happened. He doesn't know what Doyoung is thinking of, if anything, but he's hoping it's the same thing.

Now that it's over, Jaehyun doesn't exactly know what to do. They were so comfortable with each other only a moment ago, but that was because they had ago purpose, an objective or a goal to reach. Now it's just the two of them unsure how to proceed. Jaehyun wants to know what Doyoung is like in other ways - does he prefer Winter or Autumn, tea or coffee, cats or dogs? Yet he is too afraid to ask. It feels like stepping over an invisible line of do's and dont's of a first time one night stand. It's some unspoken rule of privacy that they must maintain, and Jaehyun doesn't venture outside of that boundary.

When the silence begins to feel too quiet, Jaehyun blurts out the only thing that comes to his mind.

"I lied."

Doyoung looks at him, an unsaid question evident in his eyes. Jaehyun isn't sue if what he's going to say will make it worse or better. 

"I'm still a student." Jaehyun admits, and he sounds pathetic to his own self. _What adult wants to be with a student?,_ he thinks.

"Oh." Doyoung says in somewhat of an unreadable tone. His face is blank, free from expression as is his voice.

"I'm really sorry, I- this is... I just turned nineteen and I wanted to have fun for once." Jaehyun says, but he turns his head away so that he doesn't have to look at Doyoung. He feels a sense of shame wash over him that he didn't think he'd feel.

"Wait, when is your birthday?" Doyoung asks the quiet room.

"Today." Jaehyun answers him softly and feels a stark space between them. "I'm sorry."

"Hold on." Doyoung says suddenly, jumping out of bed and putting his boxers on quickly. "Stay there." 

He leaves the room abruptly with no explanation as to why, and Jaehyun Jaehyun is left alone in someone else's bedroom for who knows how long. It's like a child's punishment, leaving him alone to reflect on his bad decisions. 

It's after several moments of stressful silence that Doyoung comes back, still only wearing his boxers, though he has an array of odd objects in his hands. Jaehyun is going to ask what it all is, but Doyoung beats him to it. 

"Look, I know it's only February and Coming of Age day is in May, but I thought that I should give this to you now." He explains as he sets three items on the bed for Jaehyun to see.

The first item that catches his eye is the can of Febreeze, reminding him of Taeyong. Doyoung begins by saying, "I don't actually have perfume, but I think this is kind of close." He hands it over for Jaehyun to hold. 

"And this," he continues as he picks up a Petunia, "is not a rose because I don't have roses. This is naturally the next best thing." 

Jaehyun starts to feel calm, albeit a little confused and surprised, assuming that Doyoung is okay with his young age. If going by the fact that he's presenting the three (closest) gifts that are given on Coming of Age day means anything, he's left to assume that Doyoung is okay. Jaehyun can't help but smile.

"Here's the last one - a kiss." Doyoung says, and places an American candy in the palm of Jaehyun's hand, a chocolate Kiss. _Close enough._

Jaehyun smiles and laughs at the whole ordeal of this; he's sitting naked with drying come on his abdomen as a man seven years older than him gives him household oddities as ceremonial birthday gifts right after they had sex. In other words, he's going to have fun relating this experience to Taeyong and Yuta.

Jaehyun eats the chocolate becsuse Doyoung tells him to, and it's as good as he expected but not as good as a real kiss. He doesn't complain and enjoys what he's able to receive, munching on the chocolate as Doyoung smiles a little hazy in his direction. 

"You're really cute, even if you're a kid." Doyoung says softly.

"Thank- _hey_."

Their laughter mingle together in the bedroom and Jaehyun feels at peace with the world.

"I hope you had fun with an old man like me." 

"I did." Jaehyun promises with the best reassuring smile he can manage.

"You're supposed to tell me I'm not old." Doyoung defends, but only lightly. 

"That's your opinion." Jaehyun teases, happy to see that Doyoung takes it well and lighthearted.

Things seem to stop whe Jaehyun sees the time on a clock nearby. "I should get going. My friends are probably wondering where I am." 

"Right, okay. That's okay." Doyoung says a little awkwardly, sitting up to grab Jaehyun's clothes for him. Their prefect moment was over.

They both get dressed in silence, and before long, there's nothing left to do besides leave. 

"I guess I should be on my way." Jaehyun stands nervously by the door, Petunia in hand and wrapper in his pocket. "You can keep the Febreeze - I, uh, it's yours anyway."

"Ah, you don't like the cherry almond scent?" He says, a soft joke that Jaehyun can't help but smile at because it's so stupid. "Maybe next time I see you, I'll have real perfume to give you."

"I'll hope so." Jaehyun admits, a way of saying he wants to see Doyoung again. 

He leaves, but it feels like something is missing. He doesn't know what it is until Doyoung says, "You know I wouldn't actually let you leave without giving you a real kiss right?" 

Jaehyun turns around, hoping that the excitement isn't too evident on his face. 

"For your Coming of Age, of course," Doyoung continues slyly, walking over towards him, "and no other reason. Not because I think you're cute for that stupid lie to impress me, nope."

Jaehyun's first kiss with Doyoung tastes like chocolate and he can't help but to smile. It tastes sweet, like a promise of good things to come.

;:☆:;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOd what was this ,,...,  
> (btw for my old readers, i mashed chaps 1 and 2 together into 1 :))  
> pls tell me what u think aaaa i need lov or else ill die

**Author's Note:**

> 2018 EDIT   
> YALLL IM LAUGHING SOOO HARD REREADING MY OWN SHIT WHY DID I MAKE TAEYONG CROSS DRESS LITERALLY WHAT WAS I SMOKING FBJDJFJJFJD IDK HOW YALL MANAGED TO GET TO THE END OF THIS .... god.... fuckidnnf. hope this didnt scar u guys


End file.
